Wide Awake: Part 2
''Wide Awake: Part 2 ''is the second of the two part premiere chapter of Book 1 of Lavender and second overall in the series. It was released on February 21, 2014 http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/41950807528/chapter-1-3-release-date-announced alongside the first half of the chapter. https://twitter.com/LavenderNews/status/437163115419938816 The decision to split the 8,500 word long chapter into two parts was proposed in early 2013 during an early draft. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/43304298108/lavender-chapter-1-wide-awake-broken-in-to-two-parts A whole month later, Sydney Lavendar wakes up with no memories of her past or herself after her month long disappearance. She sets out to discover the truth of on what happened that night with her visions, but she begins getting messages from "A" - an anonymous person who knows about everything. The chapter debut exclusively first on Pressbooks Synopsis SPOILER WARNING - Read the FULL CHAPTER on Pressbooks Sydney Lavender goes out shopping with Christine Chamberlin after a promise to buy a dress for the party that night. She notices an 'A' scraped onto the dirt outside of the house and wonders if Chanh had left it there. On the way there, she ponders over the prospect of Chanh Henderson murdering George Frost for some reason. Christine explains that when her grandfather died, he left their family with a lot of money and that her mother died at a young age. At the shopping center, the crowds of people give them stares and gossip as Sydney had turned into the topic of discussion after her return. Nhan Serenity is caught taking photos of them, and Christine lashes out of him. His twin sister, Vanny Serenity interrupts and apologizes for Nhan's behavaour, and deletes the photos off the camera. After Christine and Sydney leave, Vanny reveals to Nhan that the photos were still saved and would be used to sell to the media to make money. At a clothing store, Sydney spots Michelle Lesley and then receives an anonymous text message from someone under the alias of 'A' and remembers a conversation with Michelle, about meeting her at a park after receiving a text message from someone named 'A'. Sydney returns home after this. Back at home, she receives another text message and finds Tony Blackthorne back at home. She confides in him, revealing the messages and flashbacks she's been having. He convinces her to keep quiet on the messages and flashbacks to avoid more un needed attention on the mystery surrounding her disappearance. Rose Lake is getting her blood tested at the hospital by nurse Natasha McValerie and asks the nurse if her little sister is okay. Sydney wakes up from a nap to find a police file document on their investigation on her and the connection she had with George Frost's murder from 'A'. She later finds out that the mayor relocated the party to her house. Michelle is at the party but gets distracted several times and then loses her. Chanh asks her to dance and the two have a chat before he leaves as well. Sydney talks to Christine privately and the two find Alex Blackthorne and Tony looking through Sydney's room after Alex received a text message from 'A' with a photo of the confidential police document. Sydney remembers the full flashback the night of George's murder and finds out that she was the one who killed him. Cast Members *Britt Robertson as Sydney Lavender *Tony Nguyen as Tony Blackthorne *Alex Ham as Alex Blackthorne *Christine Sanico as Christine Chamberlin *Victoria James as Victoria Frost *George Hosking as George Frost (flashbacks only) *Michelle Kittikhoun as Michelle Lesley http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/41950543260/character-changes *Chanh Tran as Chanh Henderson *Natasha Serdar as Natasha McValerie *Rose Harnwell as Rose Lake *Vanny Lao as Vanny Serenity *Nhan Nguyen as Nhan Serenity Cameos *Htet Zaw as Htet McValerie *Miggy Andrews as Miggy Chamberlin *Jeremy Chai as Jeremy Sovereign Development Writing for the chapter began June 23, 2012 and ended on June 27, 2012. As this is the first chapter of the book, preperation and planning of the story began weeks before writing had commenced. Title of actual story was previously Corruption, before changing into Sydney, then eventually Lavender. Release date and beginning of series was set to be July 1, 2012, however, was eventually changed to August 6, 2012 (before changing into the release date of August 12, 2012 and have the second chapter release a day after). ' Several name changes occured such as Jeremy Leakes was renamed to Jeremy Sovereign, Vivian Gold to Vivian Lake and the demotion of Miggy to recurring. However, the chapter was delayed once again and as of November 2012, the chapter has gone back into pre-writing and will be edited and extended. The chapter was then rewritten and worked in January, 2013 and is currently slated for a release in February, 2013. On February 1, 2013, the official release date for the chapter was announced, and the chapter will be released February 17, with the follow up chapter released a day later. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/41950807528/chapter-1-3-release-date-announced As of February 1, writing for the chapter is still incomplete and the writer hopes to be complete by release date. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/41950950826/lavender-writing-progress Three major cast changes were made, with new characters being added or changed - Rose Lake, Michelle Lesley and Vivian Rosenthal played by Rose Harenwell, Michelle Kittikhoun and Vivian Tran respectively. The writer confimed that the chapter will contain more than 4,500 words and that it'll be one of the series' longest. That is also 2,000 more words than the previously reported 2,500 words.. On February 10, the final draft for the chapter was officially complete and was ready for a prerelease, a whole week before the official release date. The final draft is approximately 6,500 words long. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/42715299096/wide-awake-final-draft-complete On February 17, 2013, the writer announced that once again, the entire series had been delayed and that it will be released on February 24, 2013 to allow the production to be completed before being officially released so the series will have a steady schedule. Twin Connection will still be airing the following day on February 25, 2013. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/43302877174/lavender-delayed-again Due to the backlash at the chapter's long length and the size difference in comparison to future chapters, the writer announced on February 18 that Wide Awake will be split in to two parts, with the second half of the chapter to be released on the date that Twin Connection was originally scheduled to be released (the day after Part 1). The split will happen during Sydney's transition from 'an empty, fragile girl' to 'someone who wants justice'. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/43304298108/lavender-chapter-1-wide-awake-broken-in-to-two-parts A few new scenes have been confirmed to be added after the split was announced, however they are not any major changes. Majority of the change will be more detailed sentences and paragraphs such as the conversation between Alex and Sydney early on in the chapter. Critical Response The chapter received positive to mixed reviews based off early critics. The chapter was released early to critics on February 10, 2013, a week before the release and was currently in the editing progress.http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/42492166037/chapter-1-pre-release Some people criticized for the chapter's length being 'too long' however was interesting, but wanted to know more about the characters at the party. The story was compared to other novels such as Pretty Little Liars and questioned some of the choice of words in the chapter. Majority of the reaction had been positive for the first chapter of the series. A teaser was released on January 24, 2013 to a selected few which showcased the beginning of the story as well as additional hints. The writer has said the theme of the teaser is "scary", with critics praising the teaser for "being too scary to even be watched" while others called it "too random and jumpy" at times. The voice actress was praised for its clarity and acting. The teaser was intended to be released to the public a week prior to the chapter release, however plans for the teaser were shelved due to mix reviews.http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/41951497207/teaser-release-cancelled Secrets/Mysteries *'Who killed George Frost?' Frost was the previous mayor of the town. Sydney and Michelle played a game to see who would be the first to kill 'him', which is assumed to be George. Sydney disappeared for a month on the same day he was killed and when she returns, she remembers that she stabbed George twice. *'Why did Sydney disappear and where did she go?' Sydney disappeared a month prior to the chapter and disappeared on the same day as George's death. She was believed by the town to be dead. The night she disappeared, she killed George. Victoria claims that she woke up one morning and found Sydney back in her bed. At this point, it is assumed that Sydney disappeared after killing George. *'Who is 'A'?' 'A' is someone under an anonymous alias. 'A' first texts Sydney when she is shopping with Christine and says someone in this room is capable of murder. This person has managed to be able to break into Sydney's house, as well as steal confidential police files. It is assumed that this person is Michelle and knows who killed George. *'Why is Michelle acting suspicious and what is her connection with Sydney?' Michelle worked as a maid at the Chamberlin Mansion however decided to leave a few days after Sydney returned to Ravenled. She is seen suspicious spying on Sydney at a shopping mall. Sydney remembers a conversation with Michelle where the two played a game to kill someone they refer to as 'him', however she doesn't remember who they were talking about. *'What happened to Christine after Sydney disappeared? ' Christine mentions that both her and Sydney were Ravenled's two most popular girls but after Sydney disappeared, things changed and 'fell through'. To what extent has yet to be revealed. *'Who is Natasha's little sister?' *'What is the pendant that Jeremy Sovereign found?' 'A' Messages Sent to Sydney Someone in this room is capable of murder. Can you guess who? -A Syd, I don't blame you for not telling them our little secret about Michelle. The truth can be dangerous - and you don't want anyone getting hurt, do you? -A YESTERDAY'S TRASH, TOMORROW'S NEWS -A Dear Syd, thanks for getting rid of him for me. You were always my favorite killer! Sincerely, your best friend, -A Sent to Alex Breaking news. Sydney Lavender is now a person of interest in George's death. -A Sent to Sydney, Alex, Tony and Christine Better watch your back...or you'll be a dead bitch too. Game on, bitches. -A Notes/Trivia *The title refers to Sydney awakening at Ravenled and not knowing who or where she is. *This is the very second chapter of Lavender and is the setting stone for the rest of the series. *The 2012 draft of Wide Awake Parts 1 & 2 only contained 2,500 words as opposed to the 6,500 in the 2013 draft, before eventually 8,500 words in the final draft. *Vivian Rosenthal was a character added during the 2013 rewrite, but was subsequently removed during the 2014 rewrite. *The release date was originally July 1, then eventually August 6, then August 12 before eventually being taken off a 2012 schedule. The fourth release date was set for February 17, 2013. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/41950807528/chapter-1-3-release-date-announced However, on the day that the chapter was intended to be released, it was delayed again until February 24, 2013 http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/43302877174/lavender-delayed-again and was eventually released on February 21, 2014. https://twitter.com/LavenderNews/status/437162278035542016 *There are several references to Arekless throughout the story. One of them is when Tony Blackthorne says "Alex Is A" which was the second chapter's title name in Arekless. *Due to the length, the chapter was split into two parts - Wide Awake: Part 1 and Wide Awake: Part 2. *The chapter debut exclusively on Pressbooks http://t.co/wTlG5Qor5Z first. *During an earlier draft, Chanh Henderson only has a brief conversation where he interrogates Sydney but in the final version, he personally arrives at Sydney's house to speak with her. *Vanny and Nhan were not intended to appear in the series until Twin Connection but was introduced early. References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Specials